shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimer College Bulletin/1970-01/Shimer College Alumni News
Shimer College Alumni News JUDITH MILLIMAN, ’54, of Chicago, has been employed by the Social Security Administration for the past six years. She plans to apply for admission to DePaul University in their graduate school in Public Administration. JOHN ERIK WERNES, AB *59, a Lieutenant Commander in the U. S. Naval Reserve, is a representative of Northwestern National Life Insurance Company in their Oakland Agency, Walnut Creek, Calif. He and his wife (PATRICIA LONG, AB ’61) live in Martinez, Calif. BARRY NEIDORF, ’61, visited the campus recently while passing through Mount Carroll on a business trip. He is employed by the Bosler Supply Company, distributors of hardware, mill and industrial supplies. He and his wife and family live in the suburban Chicago area. The Rev. RICHARD S. DEITCH, AB ’64, curate at the Church of the Redeemer, Elgin, will become the new rector of St. Paul’s Church, LaSalle, effective Feb. 1. JOE DICOLA, AB ’65, of DeKalb, who is working on his Ph.D at N.I.U., was a recent visitor on the Shimer campus. “Contrary to what some of my friends think I’m doing,” Joe told the Alumni Secretary, “I’m actually majoring in Educational Psychology.’” He is teaching anthropology in a DeKalb junior high school, using as one of the texts a book, “Man and Culture,” written by two associates and himself. Joe also serves as director of a learning center for DeKalb public schools. He plans ultimately to teach at the university level. Lt. BRUCE COLVIN, AB ’67, writes, “Though many miles away, I still think often of Shimer. The folks forward your bulletins to me so that I can keep up with the latest gossip. I am currently rationed 13 miles north of Saigon at Bien Hoa, flying for the 12th Air Commando Squadron.” FRANKLIN FOSTER, AB ’68, of Pekin, Ill. left for Viet Nam Jan. 8, 1970. He was in his first year of law school at Washington University when he was drafted, and entered the Army June 24, 1969. “He remembers Shimer with fondness and affection,” his mother writes. JUDI PENDERGRASS, AB ’68, of Eagle Lake, Texas, is “presently chasing the artistic bug with her camera in Europe, according to her mother, who adds, “Judi will probably return Stateside and enter graduate school somewhere this fall.” GEOFFREY G. TOMB, AB ’68, is political editor of the Pittsburgh Post Gazette, a morning paper in Pittsburgh, Pa. His engagement to Dianne Lichy, a women’s staff writer for the Pittsburgh Post Gazette, was recently announced. The wedding will take place in April. JOHN MARDIS, AB ’69, teaches 7th grade English at Washington Community School in Rockford. His wife, BARBARA, AB ’69, is doing some graduate work through extension courses from the University of Illinois. John and Barbara extend a welcome to any Shimer student who happens to be in Rockford and in need of a place to stay. Their address is 307 Penfield Place. MARK SHELDON, AB ’68, as directed by a decision in the United States Court of Appeals, is being discharged from the Army as a conscientious objector. He and his wife (BONNIE BERGMAN, ’67) live at 2331 Cathedral Ave. NW, Apt. 301, Washington, D. C. 20008, and write that they would be happy to hear from anyone. MAXINE STOCK KIMMERLY, ’51, of St. Joseph, Michigan, was named winner of a gold award in the Niles Art Association’s fifth regional Winter Art Exhibit in Niles. Mrs. Kimmerly received the award for a large acrylic painting entitled, “Self-Entasis.” A picture of Mrs. Kimmerly, working on one of her acrylic paintings, which measured seven feet by four feet and had a three dimensional effect of stairs, appeared in a Niles newspaper feature story about the exhibit. JOHN GOODELL, AB ’54, of Downers Grove, is district manager for Turco Products, a division of the Purex Corporation. He and his wife, Janet, have two sons, ages five and three.